The Heads Collide: Into Love or Into Hate?
by Bronze Wolf
Summary: The war has ended with Harry defeating Voldemort. Everybody is trying to live a normal life, and the Malfoys have yet again escaped jail. Big surprise. But what happens if the Head Boy & Girl are sworn enemies, forced to live together? Excludes HBP and DH


**A/N:** This story excludes what happened in the sixth book. I hope you enjoy it as this is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic. I am definitely a D/H shipper! Please take time to read it, it's not so bad.

**Disclaimer:** I'll simply state it. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

Hermione was starting to pack her things for her last and final year of Hogwarts. She sighed. Her school items had rather spread out during break. Looking forward to meeting Harry and Ron at the burrow tomorrow, she hummed while gathering her things. She looked up when she heard a loud pecking at her bedroom window. Rushing to open the window, she watched the owl gracefully land on her bed while Hermione took the letter. Hermione gazed at the bird until it was no longer visible in the horizon, and her attention was drawn to the letter again.

Mr. & Mrs. Granger were relaxing on the couch in the living room reading when they heard a squeal from upstairs, which was shortly followed by their daughter, Hermione, leaping down the stairs. "Mum, Dad! Guess what? I just got a letter from Hogwarts, and along with my school supplies, I got another letter! I was made Head Girl!" exclaimed an excited Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful!" her parents beamed. They were always very proud of their daughter.

"I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron! I wonder who was made Head boy…"

ooo

Draco Malfoy was lounging around his mansion, trying to uncover his many objects around to pack in his suitcase, in preparing for the upcoming week going to Hogwarts.

"Where is that bloody house elf? Never around when you need it," grumbled Draco at having to pack his things. It wasn't as bad as he made it since he could now use a simple summoning spell since he was of age. As he was heading towards his room, he noticed an elegant brown owl pecking at the nearby window and staring at him. He went to let the owl in, while it dropped the letter from its beak in front of him, and abruptly took off. Draco picked up the letter and looked at his school supplies. He noticed another sheet of paper and took it out. Reading it, he realized that he was made Head Boy. Smirking, pleased with himself, he walked downstairs to show his parents. His parents were eating breakfast and reading the newspaper when he walked in.

"Well," said Draco, "It might satisfy you to know that I have just been made Head Boy."

"Wonderful," said his parents in a nonchalant kind of tone. "I knew you would," said his father, "What would you like for it? A new broom?"

"Hmmm," Draco thought, "The new Starfire that's out is suppose to be even faster than

the Firebolt that stupid Potter has, and since I'm also the team captain, it'd be perfect."

"Very well then," said his father, watching his son's trademark smirk appear, "Starfire it is."

Hermione was having a blast at the burrow with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had already gotten their books at Diagon Alley, and they were ready for an exciting year as it Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. This year they didn't have to worry about Voldemort, although Harry was a bit sensitive on the topic. Hermione decided to tell them about being Head Girl.

"Hey guys!" she shouted at them as they came running over.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Guess who's been made Head Girl?" she said, smiling, as Fred and George walked by.

"Ron! You should have told us!" teased the twins in a mocking voice.

"Shove off!" said Ron, going red.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Harry to a giggling Hermione, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Thanks, Harry!" smiled Hermione.

"No surprise there though," said Ron to a beaming Hermione, "good job!"

ooo

It was a hassle getting to the train station with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed into the backseat of the car plus all of their luggage. Luckily they made it in time to rush into Platform 9 ¾ and leap onto the train while waving goodbye a hysterical Mrs. Weasley and a cheerful Mr.Weasley.

"Finally! It feels good to be almost back at Hogwarts again even though I will miss summer in France," commented Hermione while they searched for an empty compartment.

"Yeah, Yeah, stop bragging already Hermione," said Ron, rubbing his head after he hit it jumping onto the train.

"Hey guys," called Harry, while he watched Ginny walk over to talk with her friends, "here's one!"

ooo

Draco casually walked toward the train before it would leave off and got aboard. He had already said farewell to his parents beforehand, and found the compartment where his friends were saving him a seat. As he walked in, he purposely flaunted off his broom, smirking at the faces of his comrades. He was also the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team as Harry was for Gryffindor. _The best broom should go to the best player after all_, Draco thought. Heading out the door, he went to find the Golden Trio just to rub it in their faces.

Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's heads swerved around as the compartment door swung open loudly with a bang, for them to see the face of Draco Malfoy. Annoyance emerged on Harry and Ron's faces, but Hermione however, was looking at his muscular abs, apparent through his shirt. _That Quidditch training definitely helped, and he's so tall! _She mentally slapped herself. _What am I thinking of? Draco Malfoy? Yeah right! _

"Enjoying the sight, Granger?" snickered Malfoy, although quickly examining Hermione, hoping they didn't notice. She was no longer a know-it-all buck-toothed girl; she had matured into a lovely woman. _What am I doing? Granger the mudblood? What if Father found out? _"Wonderful, I know, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at me with your mouth hanging open. Don't want mudblood germs, you see."

Ron jumped up while Harry fought hard to not let Malfoy get to him this year, at the same time giving Hermione an uncertain glance about the accusation given by Draco. "Only in yours dreams, Malfoy. Get a life!"

"I have one, Weasley, and it's quite good, as you can see," said Draco, pulling out his Starfire.

"What do you expect to do with that, Malfoy? Clean up the field after the game?" sneered Hermione, quite unlike herself, while Ron and Harry's draws dropped at the sight of the broom which had become all the talk of Quidditch players lately.

"For your information, Granger," talking as if to a five year old, covering his hurt ego, "I'm Quidditch Captain as well as Head Boy, so watch your next remark."

"No way!" Hermione shrieked disbelievingly while Harry's and Ron's jaw dropped. "I have to share a dorm with you?"

"You're Head Girl?" Draco suspiciously asked. "Great, just great."

_This is going to be a LONG year, _Hermione thought, exasperated.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Please Review!!!! Tell me what you think; I would love to hear any suggestions you may have! 


End file.
